Long Distance
by My Identity Stays Anonymous
Summary: Just one shots of kick. I'm interested in writing stories so I am going to start off in a bit of an easy start as in one-shots. other chapters may or may not get a bit mature. I would appreciate if you read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new chapter. I'll take requests of songs,ideas, or other things. **

**This chapter has an OC. Her name is Tiffany.**

**Song: Long Distance**

**Artist: Megan and Liz (I actually met them in person and heard them sing live :D)**

**Oh there are going to be few flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Kickin'. It.**

**ENJOY! **

_Long Distance_

_~i heard you were~_

_~just passing through~_

Kim's P.O.V.

I took a sigh. Right now I'm leaning against the sofa side. I'm holding back my tears. Four months passed already and I turned to a totally different person. Barely, talking to anyone. So dull. I remember the day _he _left.

_Flashback_

_We were at the airport because Jack had to move to Michigan. Everyone had their eyes pouring with tears. I was crying the most, Jack was also crying a lot. _

_"I don't want you to leave…" I whispered good enough for him to hear only._

_"I know but i don't have a choice" Jack cried out as he pulled me into a loving, tight hug._

_"I love you, Jack." I whispered more quietly. Surprisingly he heard it, wow he's got some good hearing._

_"i love you too Kim, i'm going to miss you the most" he then pecked my lips for only like 3 seconds._

_Afterwards, Jack gave everyone a hug. _

_"Goodbye…"_

_End of Flashback_

~_I never meant~_

_~to get attached to you~_

I miss him like crazy. I can't hold it my tears anymore so, i let it out.

_~the day we met~_

_~i still hold onto~_

_Flashback_

_I was walking into Seaford High's cafeteria while tossing an apple up and down until i missed and a foot (of course with a shoe on) caught it._

_I looked up and found a very hot brunette standing in front of me holding my apple._

_"Alright that was almost cool, I'm Kim" I introduced_

_"I'm Jack, I'm new" Jack said._

_" Yea i can tell, you still have that new guy smell" i said_

_He let out a little chuckle _

_"Um, can i have my apple back?" i asked_

_"Oh, sorry." he apologized_

_i bit my bottom lip slightly blushing._

_"Maybe I'll see you around Kim."_

_"Maybe you will " _

_Then i walked away, smiling._

_End of Flashback_

~_It was out of blue, you played a show~_

Memories are flooding back and are making me cry even more. Oh, how i wish he was here right now.

~And we locked eyes, by the stereo~

_Flashback_

_We're hanging out at the beach and i was sitting on a towel. It was turning sunset so i looked at the water flowing…(cliché moment..). _

_Jack came up to me._

_"hey the guys asked me to ask you to come and hang out with us"_

_"I'm ok um just one promise" i asked _

_"ok what?" he asked_

_I looked into his eyes._

_"Promise me nothing will tear us apart and we'll always be BEST FRIENDS no matter what"_

_"Promise" He said._

_We had our eyes locked and started leaning in, i thought we were going to kiss until the stereo turned on and scared us. Damn it. Next time Jack, Next time. _

_End Of Flashback_

_~I fell into your eyes so blue~ (brown-hazel)_

_~no matter how it goes…goes…goes~_

_~i just want you to know .. know…know~_

_~I'm reminiscing.. thinking about us kissing~_

My lips suddenly lingered from that peck Jack gave me on that airport day. i touched it. Still crying.

_~now could you take..take..take~_

_~the million miles away….way…way~_

_~its you missing~_

_~in this long distance~_

The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" my voice cracked

"Kim are you sick?" the other voice asked

"Jack? you haven't called me in like 2 weeks!And no, I've been crying my heart out"

"Why? Cause I'm gone? Wait don't answer that cause its a yes and i haven't called you because i've also been crying and haven't eaten anything"Jack said

"Jack I miss you so much "

" I miss you so much too!" Jack cried out…..

_~We keep in touch though out of reach~_

Next day of school…

I walked in with probably the worst outfit and i look sick and swollen. i barely even talked.

_~I almost wish.. we didn't meet~_

_~ it's not enough to keep a romance sweet~_

_~ I was out of my mind to let you in~_

_~i should have thought of you as just a friend~_

Jack's P.O.V.

I'm still depressed that i haven't seen Kim in like 4 months. I decided to try and move on. And with that i got a girlfriend named Tiffany Scott.

She's great but not better than Kim.

We were hanging out right now suddenly i heard my parents call me to come downstairs. I told Tiffany to stay in my room and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I ran to downstairs. First thing I saw, my parents with a happy look.

"Jack GOOD NEWS! We're going back to SEAFORD! " my dad said

"REALLY? WHEN!" i asked

"tomorrow!" My mom said

YES- but wait tiffany crap.

" I'll be right back"

I ran up to my room.

"Tiffany um i'm moving back to Seaford tomorrow."

"Really! I am too!" She said

"Are you serious!" I asked, so surprised.

"Yeah! i was going to tell you tomorrow but guess not"

"That's great I'll introduce you to my friends there!"

I said excitedly

"Kay! It's getting late, i should get home ill see you at the airport tomorrow morning, I'm going to go pack now bye!" She replied and gave me quick kiss.

"byeee" i said.

Kim's P.O.V.

~_But now you've got me right until the end~_

_~no matter how it goes…goes…goes~_

_~I just want you to know..know..know~_

_~I'm reminiscing thinking about us kissing~_

Another day of a sad,depressing, dull day of school for me.

As i entered the doors that lead to Seaford High i saw a flash of a familiar brunet with a longer darker brown haired..girl?

I'm probably just imagining.

I walked over to the guys and saw them hugging the same brunet i just saw holding hands with that girl.

~_now could you take..take..take~_

_~the million miles away…way..way ~_

_~it's you missing in this..~_

_~long distance~_

" Hey who's th-" i got interrupted by the brunette turning around. O. M. G. IT"S JACK ANDERSON! HE'S FREAKING BACK!

"JACK!" I hugged him sooo tightly I thin khe couldn't breathe.

" Kim…can't…breathe…" I pulled away

"Sorry so who's this girl here?"

"My girlfriend, Tiffany" he informed. WHAT! He moved on and got a girlfriend. Jealousy filled in.

" G-girlfriend?" i said nervously, I'm a close second to explode.

"Yeah.. heh about tha-" he didn't finish his sentence caused by my yelling.

"YOU MOVED ON! I SPECIFICALLY SAID I LOVED YOU AND YET I STILL DO I HAVEN'T MOVED ON AND YOU ALSO SAID YOU LOVED ME TOO. I GUESS I WAS WRONG!" I yelled out which got the school's attention but i could care less.

"I TRIED TO MOVE ON CAUSE I'VE BEEN CRYING AND DIDNT EVEN EAT CAUSE I'VE BEEN HEARTBROKEN SINCE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG! GOSH KIM SOMETIMES YOU CAN BE A STUPID BLONDE!" he said

I stood there so shocked of what he said. People called me that before and I'm over it but with Jack saying it.. just hurts soooo much since he's my best friend and first love. My eyes watered and with that i walked away form him quickly..as soon as i got out of school i started to run home.

Once i got home, I immediately shut the door with a loud bang and slid down the door to the ground.

I can't believe he said that…

_~but it makes a good story anyway~_

_~all the memories created in one day~_

_~i guess they found a place to stay~_

_~so we're keeping up with this phone tag~_

_~missing messages and signs that were not ok~_

I thought he still loved me…

_~I just pretend you feel the same~_

_~no matter how it goes..goes..goes~_

_~I just want you to know ..know..know~_

_~I'm reminiscing thinking about us kissing~_

Jack's P.O.V.

After i realized i said that she dashed out of the school. The school oooo'd in the bad way. I regret what I said.

OH NO. What did I just do? I gotta go fix this..NOW..

I ran to her house. When i got to the door i heard sobbing sounds. I think i just made her cry. I knocked on the door. She opened the door and well let's just say she looks swollen and upset and shocked. She started crying a lot again i suppose.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Tiffany?"

"Kim I am SOO sorry for what i said I don't know what came up i didn't mean to say that to you"

"If you didn't mean to say it to me you WOULDN'T HAVE SAID IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she yelled to me.

"K-Kim please forgive me"

"Jack it hurt SOO bad when you said it cause you're my first love and best friend now I don't know if you're my best friend anymore. I've been called a stupid blonde, a whore, slut , and many other crap but from you it just made me so heartbreaking and sorrowful." Kim confessed.

I stood there shocked.

Kim's P.O.V.

I told him how it felt and all he does is just stands there shocked.

"Forget we ever met Jack" I spoke.

"No I won't…" Jack started..

**Okay so i decided to leave it on a cliff-hanger and turn it into a two-shot songfic.**

**If you listen to the song it helps a lot to get the emotion of the story.**

**Tell me what you think and I'll upload either tomorrow or maybe I'll upload later today. **

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**Sincerely,**

**random-reviwer -RR -M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Part two of Long Distance **

**Disclaimer:Me pfft.. please I don't own Kickin it.**

**Enjoy!**

_Last time on Long Distance_

_"Forget we ever met Jack" I spoke_

_"No… i won't…" Jack started_

Kim's P.O.V.

"No… i won't…. forget you." Jack started

"And why not? you already have …Tiffany."I commented

"I told you i only dated her to try and get over you but I can't seem to do that."he stated

"Well if you knew you were coming here then why did you bring her here?" I questioned

"She was also moving here the same day i was"

"well whatever Jack I may still love you but that doesn't mean i'm going to forgive you" i mentioned again. I think.

"Please Kim, I'm still trying to keep the promise we made" Jack reminded

He still remembers that… promise? I looked at his eyes and he was being honest. Then we did it again.. we kissed again… we started making out.. he slid his tongue on my bottom lip as i moaned and let him his tongue go in my mouth as he licked very spot of it and not missed one. I did the same and now we're running out of air so i suggested we should go up to my room and well do it there.

When we got in there we ditched our clothes except for undergarments and went to the bed… we'll just leave it there.

_~ now could you take …take…take~_

_~the million miles away.. way… way~_

_~its you missing~_

_~in this~_

_~long distance~_

**Well that's the end of Long Distance i hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think by reviewing! **

**Bye!**

**-random reviewer -RR -M**


End file.
